


First Plate

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Polyamory, domestic snowestallen, i will single-handedly bring back snowestallen, snowestallen - Freeform, they're pure and that's that, we need more snowestallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: I'm writing domestic snowestallen because no one else will.





	First Plate

Iris wakes up first, her backside warm but her front not so much. Which only means one thing, Caitlin's up. The smell of food within the loft further wakes Iris up along with Barry who she notices starts to stir behind her. "Morning, Iris." Barry whispers, before he jolts awake screaming "Caitlin made breakfast! I'm getting first plate!" 

"No you aren't!" Iris screams back as they wrestle each other out of bed. Iris groans in pain as her back hits the floor and in seconds a gust of wind goes by her. Barry cheated.

Iris runs down the stairs as fast as she can without injuring herself. "Barry cheated! He used his speed! He knows the rules!" When Iris gets downstairs Barry is standing by the counter begging, "Cait, baby, please. I'm sorry for using my speed, I'm just hungry!" Caitlin is in the kitchen, apron on and shaking her head at Barry's begging. "Nope, you know the rules honey. No using your speed to get to breakfast first and getting my first kiss of the day." 

Barry groans in frustration as Iris laughs when she walks by him, "Sorry babe, maybe next time." Iris walks up to Caitlin as she hands her plate to her. Iris smiles as she leans in to kiss Caitlin. Whoever gets first plate gets Caitlin's first kiss of the day too, a rule made up by the three of them because Cait almost never wakes up first and cooks breakfast. 

Iris is still giggling when she sits down to eat, "Are you done?" Barry asks her as he himself sits down with his plate or well plates of food. Iris nods before looking at Caitlin who kisses Barry before sitting down and eating with the rest of them.

"You two are the worst." Caitlin says before eating some eggs, a slight smirk on her lips. Both Barry and Iris fake being hurt, "No we're the best." Iris says, leaning back in her chair with a smug look on her face. Barry continues by saying, "Why else do you think you love us, hm?" pointing his fork at her. Caitlin laughs before saying "Eat your food, we all have work today." She laughs again when Barry and Iris groan out loud.


End file.
